


Your Grace Is The Ink In My Pen

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Dean, Cas is a precious baby, F/F, F/M, Lesbian!Anna, M/M, Multi, also angsty, also sexual tension, also wtf does angsty even mean, bc redheads unite??, dean's a sensitive jerk tbh, everyone else is like the same, nerd!Castiel, she's gay for Charlie, wait no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's a nerd with a deep love of English and history. Dean's an artist who listens to music whenever he can. Dean meets Castiel and immediately wants to draw the boy, paint him...He's met his muse for real. Castiel...doesn't feel the same. He's focused on getting out of high school and never having to come back. Dean's focused on him and, unfortunately, that breaks Castiel's focus. So, in order to prevent that, he needs to cut Dean off entirely...too bad Dean's too stubborn to let it happen that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Distraction

Castiel sat quietly in the bleachers, watching the track team on the field every so often, working on his trigonometry  
homework. He came out here to focus, the fresh air and the fact that no one really talked to him helped a lot. He sighed and  
found the sin of 30 degrees, closed the textbook, slipped it into his messenger bag and pulling out his AP Literature  
homework and began to analyze a poem as he listened to Coach Merz yell a name he'd never heard before...and he'd heard them  
all. "Sam! Pick it up! Come on! You got this!" He looked up to see a lanky kid with a brown mop of hair jogging down the  
track. He'd never seen him before. He was sure of it.

"Pretty quick, innit 'e?" A voice sounded from behind his ear. Cas let out a startled gasp and nearly dropped his notebook,  
managing to grab it, but his pen fell through, down under the bleachers. 'OH, well,' Cas thought, 'Better than the notebook.'  
"Oh, jeez,. Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. No idea you were so jumpy."

'How could you?' Cas thought, 'You probably don't even know my name.' But all he said was, "S'fine."

He heard later and felt first as the voice materialized and sat next to him. He turned as a bony male hand reached over to  
tilt his notebook, "Whatcha workin' on, then?" His voice was deep and gravelly, Cas noted.

"Poetry analysis," Cas mumbled and refused to look up until he heard the flick of a lighter and saw the man who had a  
chiseled jawline and sandy brown hair, a pointed nose, pouty, rose-coloured lips, eyelashes longer than an Epic that rested  
against his freckled cheeks as he looked down, lighting the cigarette. "Those are deadly," Cas stated.

"My grandma's been smoking for fifty-five years. Pretty sure, I'm okay." The male responded, putting the lighter away after  
he inhaled, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"They're the leading cause of lung cancer," Cas argued.

He gasped as if in shock and turned towards Cas with wide eyes, which Cas dully noted were like jade green with flakes of  
gold trapped in them. They reminded Cas of a statue of Buddha he'd seen last year on an AP history field trip he'd gone on  
the previous year. He heated that trip. "No way," the voice broke his thoughts. "Could it be because I'm breathing practical  
tar into my lungs?" He said sarcastically, "Duh, Einstein."

Cas grumbled and went back to his homework, but before he could stop himself, "Don't be such a prick to someone who's trying  
to save your life." He paled immediately, "S-sorry." He mumbled, preparing himself for a blow, only to receive a hand clap  
on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry," Dean sighed, "It's just that people always tell me that same thing." He blew the smoke away from  
Castiel, leaning forward to do so. "Tends to get old to me."

Cas just looked out to the field, unable to focus on his work, which scared him a little. He watched the runners,  
smiling to himself. He winced when saw one of the runners, Mason Wright, fumble a little; He had a bad knee. He saw the new  
kid, Sam, jumping hurdles as if he were an instructional video. The coach calpped him on the back & the boy beside Cas  
cheered, "Woo! Sammy!" He clapped, whistling obnoxiously. Sam glared up at them and theguy laughed, "Jeez, Cas, shut up."  
Cas shot him a bewildered look and he laughed, "It says Castiel on your paper, doofus." He chuckled, not looking away from  
the field.

"Oh...right...you know the new kid?" He asked, looking at the cigarette.

"He's my little brother, Sammy Winchester. Er, Sam," He nodded and that's when Cas realized; he was new, too. That's why he  
was talking to Castiel. He didn'teven know him.

"Nice to meet you, the other Winchester," Cas nodded at him, "Even if you are going to die soon," he said softly, taking the  
lit cigarette, "Even if I can prevent it." He leans in and examines it, "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" He asks, watching Cas.

"To kill yourself slowly," he whispered, unclear as to why, but his voice just seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Try it," he whispered back and wrapped his hand around Cas', bringing it to the other boy's lips. He was about to wrap his  
lips around the cigarette whn he heard running and then-

"Castiel Jimmy Novak!" A panicked Castiel pushed the cigarete back into Dean's grip before a neatly manicured hand could do  
it for him. He looked up as the panicked redhead ran at him, staring at him, "What is going on?!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "A neurotic little sister just caught her brother-"

"Explaining to a punk why smoking is dangerous," Dean chimed in.

"Oh," The girl nodded, blinking her deep blue eyes, "Well, I came to ask if you wanted a ride home."

"Chemistry club, over?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah. Didn't have too much this week, actually," She answered.

"No thank you, Anna. I'll be fine," Cas smiled and accepted the hug he was offered by her before she walked away.

"Your sister, then?" Dean chuckled as he stamped out his cigarette under his boots.

"Yep," Cas said, both relieved & sad at the cigarette being extuinguished. "She's overprotective, even though she's younger  
than me," he shrugs.

"How much older are you older?" He asks curiously.

"Two years," Cas shrugs. "Though sometimes it seems different," he admitted.

"Oh. I'm three older than Sam, but he's way smarter than I am." Dean admitted back. "Even for a freshman," he laughed.

"Oh, wow...So, that would make you...graduated?" Cas rose an eyebrow.

"No. Held back a year. Don't do too well with history, apparently."

"I'm great with history. I could help. Math, too...if needed." What was with his mouth today?!

"Um, thanks. That's super nice of you, Castiel." He smiled, but it seemed a little sad...then Cas realized...

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I embarrassed you! I...I didn't mean to. Really..." Cas sighed, frowning slightly.

The whistle blew to signal practice was over and Dean stood. "S'fine. I gotta go grab, Sammy. Nice meeting you, Cas."

"I'm sorry, I never caught," the male was already gone, "your name." He sighed and looked back at his homework. He usually  
waited for his best friend, Kevin, here. Today would be a long wait.

"Hey, Cas!" Or, not. "Who was that?" The boy asked, holding onto his backpack straps, walking to Cas.

Cas shook his head, packing his stuff away in his bag and standing up, chuckling to himself. "A distraction..."


	2. Day of Mistakes

Cas walked up his street after dropping Kevin off, adjusting his messenger bag as he did so. He sighed as he looked up at the trees. It'd be nice to be a kid again and climb up them and hide away from everyone. He turned up his drive and let himself into his house. He sighed and hugged his father and nodded at his siblings passively. "How was school, kid?" His dad asked.

"It was fine. Kevin walked me home, partly. I watched the track team. Same old, same old," Cas shrugged, walking to his room and locking the door. He put his bag down and walked to his computer, turning on his music, The Smiths flooding the speakers, into the room. He flciked on his lights, dimming them as he grabbed his copy of The Odyssey, which he'd read ninety times through, and went to sit on the bench under his window to relax. He heard the clack near his ear as rocks hit his window. He ignored it, figuring it was Kevin and he'd just come up afterwards and was just giving him forewarning. But another one hit his windows and this time he noticed it came from straight across. He looked, confused, seeing the boy from the bleachers in the window across from his.

The boy held up a finger and scrawled with black Sharpie on a piece of paper, holding it to the window, "I thought it was you."

Cas blinked before grabbing a Sharpie and a piece of paper, scribbling, "Yeah. It's me. You moved in right here?"

"It was on the market."

"Huh. Well, maybe we could do tutoring easily, now."

"Haha, yeah. We could like walk to school too."

"Sure. Better than a bike, but on some mornings, I'll have to switch it up, ya know?"

"It's fine." He looked beside him and quickly scrawled, "Gotta go." Then his curtains were closed and the lights flicked off. Cas sighed at the paper in his lap, "What's your name?" He crumpled it and threw it aside, frowning. He looked out his window and sighed, biting his lip, "Who was this boy?" He thought to himself. He sighed and went back to his book, refocusing himself, which took more effort than usual and that concerned him.

~~~

Cas woke up the next morning, groaning as he looked around, seeing he fell asleep near the window. "Oops," he mumbled and got up, stretching, his muscles popped and his bones cracked. He sighed and went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and groaning, "No, no, no." He frowned, digging for other pants, looking around him. "Great. I forgot to do laundry. Perfect." He shook his head sourfully pulled on the jeans, the fabric tightening around his ass. He rolled his eyes and pulled on a slim-fitting black t-shirt, buttoning a blue dress shirt over it. He styled his hair as best he could before he took out his contacts, grabbing his glasses. He didn't have time for the contacts right now. He pulled on socks and his sneakers, glancing around his room. He made sure he had everything and ran downstairs, picking up the coffee and bagel that Anna had left for him that morning with a little note on his cup, "Late start? c: Have a good day, Cas. Love you. xo-Anna." He went out, looking for his bike, fidning it to have a flat tire, "Could this morning get any worse?!" He yelled out to the sky above him, nearly tripping, yelling again, "It was a rhetorical question, not a challenge!"

He frowned and began walking, only to be stopped by HIM walking in front of him, "Hey. You just leaving? You usually late?"

"N-no, I, uh, I fell asleep oddly last nigh, so I guess that had something to do with it," Cas shrugged, using the edge of his hand to fix his glasses.

"Well, I could give you a ride. Sammy had track practice, so..." He walked towards the Impala and opened the passenger door, looking to him.

Cas sighed reluctantly and put his bag in, before getting in himself, the other male closing the door, then getting in on his side. He buckled in and looked over, "Thank you...I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to ask your name."

"It's Dean. Dean Winchester. And it's really no problem. You look stressed out. You alright?" Dean buckled in and began to drive towards the school.

"No...Well, yes and no...I just seem to be losing my focus & that's not okay." He sighed and leaned against the window. His stomach grumbled and he looked at his bagel, "Mind if I eat?"

"Go ahead. Just watch the seats," Dean warned playfully and winked.

Cas laughed and took a few bites of his bagel, looking to Dean, "W-would you like some?" He asked.

Dean shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He opened his mouth and Cas shakily took off a piece, bringing it to Dean's lip. Dean leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Cas' fingers, sucking the piece into his mouth, using his tongue to lick up the excess cream cheese. Cas nearly died, staring at his fingers as he brought his hand back, "Damn. That's good. Is that cinnamon?" Dean asked.

Cas uh-huhed and sipped his coffee shakily, thankful it wasn't steaming hot. He worked to finish his breakfast shakily, trying to avoid his fingers. At last, Dean pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the car and letting Cas out. He grabbed his bag as Dean shut his door and turned to walk into the school, only to be slammed into, his coffee splattering all over his from the Styrofoam cup, "Aw, man." Cas groaned.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dean yelled before he turned to Cas, "It's all over you." He frowned and grabbed Cas' bag, throwing the smooshed cup away for him. "Take off your shirt," he sighed.

Cas blushed, but did as told, pulling the soiled button-up off, "At least it wasn't hot & didn't seep through." He sighs, "I feel naked..."

Dean laughed, "Well, you look fine to me." He smiled, "You've got some nice arms. Why don't you wear t-shirts?"

"I've only ever worn dress shirts," Cas explained. "I feel more comfortable that way, I guess."

Dean nodded and took Cas' shirt, giving him his bag, "I'll get this out. I have a zero period, so," he shrugs. "See ya later."

"Oh...thank you. For the ride, too," Cas smiled and Dean just nodded, walking off. Cas walked to his locker in a kind of daze. He opened it and put his bag in, grabbing what he needed, sighing happily before the bell rang. "Crap!" He gasped and locked his locker, darting down the hallway. He snuck into his homeroom, thankful that his teacher was asleep when he did.

"Cas...where were you?" Kevin asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "You're never late. And what's with your clothes?!" He whisper yelled to his bestfriend.

"I, uh, overslept. Plus, I had no clean slacks and coffee spilled on my button-up. The glasses? I didn't have time to put in contacts." cas explained passively.

"Oh, okay...wait, how did you get here? Anna was here for Charlie's AV club meeting and you don't look like you rode your bike..." Kevin tilted his head, taking in Cas' dazed appearance.

"I got a ride from my new neighbour. He goes here with his brother," Cas shrugged, setting his books up in order of his classes. Kevin just nodded, not questioning him further. He it through the day, igoring all the stares and whispers about him...until lunch.

"If it isn't little Jimmy Novak." A large football player loomed over him, using his middle name. Cas knew him from second grade. Noah Copeland. He'd always bullied Cas. Great. "Look. At. You. Trying to get someone's attention?" Noah smirked.

"Well, seeing as how I struck your fancy, it worked," Castiel growled and to push past him, "Move, Noah."

"No, I really wanna know," Noah grinned wolvishly and backed Castiel into a corner, "Tell me."

Cas was about to answer before the man was suddenly ripped away from him. "Back off, Copeland." He opened his eyes to see Adam Mosely. The quarterback. His dad's bestfriend's son. His guardian angel. The linebacker scurried off and Adam smiled with soft eyes, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks," Cas nodded. "No idea what that was about, though," Cas shook his head. He smiled as Adam nodded, about to walk away, "W-wait, Adam? Can you, maybe, um, walk me to lunch?" He asked, "He might come back." He bit his lip.

"Of course, Castiel. Come here," Adam threw an arm around Cas' shoulder, walking him towards the quad. "How ya been, Cas?" He smiled.

"Good up until the morning, actually," Cas sighed. "You?"

"Meh. Been better. Seeing Doctor C again," Adam smiled. "I mean, I've been dropping weight like crazy."

"Adam!" Cas frowned.

"I know, I know," he chuckled, "I'm trying not to. Coach is actually on us to bulk up." He shrugged. "Don't like the pudge."

Castiel giggled and patted his stomach, "Aw. I love your pudge." He smiled up at a blushing Adam who was grumbling about him shutting up. "No, really. I do. Makes it easier to cuddle you and stuff," he nodded.

"Yeah, but you never cuddle me anymore," Adam huffed, pulling Cas in closer, "So, what's with the get up? Cute glasses & all."

"Oh, shut up," Cas blushed as Adam sang Buddly Holly to him.

"What? Why?" Adam laughed, "I'm just trying to serenade you," he smirked.

"I do NOT look just like Buddy Holly & you are NOT Mary Tyler Moore," Cas deadpanned, shaking his hand, "I look like a doofus." He sighed, "I had a nice shirt & coffee spilled all over it and then I didn't have clean school pants and THEN my contacts would take too long to put in anyway, so," he frowned. "Just had to deal with it, I suppose. Can't do anything about it now."

Adam smiled, "You look fine. Just breathe, okay?" He kissed his head, a thing he'd always done since they were children to calm him down.

"Okay," Cas nodded and watched as Adam walked to his team, going straight for Noah. He smiled to himself and sat down, Adam had taken him to his favourite spot, a bench right under the Willow on the perimeter of the quad.

"That your boyfriend?" A voice questioned from beside him. Cas jumped, nearly dropping his books as he turned. Oh...Dean. Of course.

"Seriously. You need to let someone know you're there!" Cas frowned at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he smiled as Cas sat next to him, "So?"

"So, what?" Cas asked before he figured it out, "Oh! No, no. He's my dad's bestfriend's kid. Quarterback. He watches over me. I was being bullied and he got them to stop, then walked me to lunch."

"Oh...okay...wait! Who was bullying you?" Dean glared.

"N-Noah Copeland...linebacker...Wait! Why did you think I was gay?!" Cas glared, "That's not cool to assume. What is it with everyone today?!" He growled.

Dean frowned, "Sorry. You just looked really cozy," he admitted. "Now, why does that dude pick on you? Isn't the other dude like his boss?"

"If Adam's not there, he'll pick on me about everything and anything," Cas mumbled. "Lately, he hasn't had the chance to, but I guess today worked out in his favour," he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"Well, um, if it happens again, I can come get you and walk you. I have a pass for five extra minutes," he offered.

"Oh...that's really nice of you. I might take you up on that," Cas nodded, smiling as Kevin hopped up with their lunches on a single yellow tray. The boy looked at Dean, confused, "Oh. This is Dean Winchester. He's new herew. He was sitting here when I got here."

"...Okay. Hi, I'm Kevin Tran, Cas' best friend," he put his bag down and sat with the tray in his hands, handing Cas his sub and salad with a soda before digging into his pizza & fries, not touching his water.

"Nice to meet you," he cocked his head. "Your drinks seem switched."

"Mm, no. Kevin can't have too much sugar, so he lives vicariously through my sugar and caffiene intake. And that's why he loves me," Cas faked googly eyes at a chuckling Kevin. "Besides his mom would kill us & I rather like being alive."

Kevin playfully kissed his friends' cheek, frowning at the flinch, "Sorry. Forgot," he mumbled before looking at Dean. "So, Dean, what ya drawin'?" Cas turned as well; Dean was drawing? He hadn't even noticed. On the page was what looked like a shadow, almost. There was some writing next to it, but it was in another language. Wow.

"A drawing," Dean shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"What's it say?" Kevin pried, leaning over.

"Kevin! Calm down!" Cas scolded, "You can't just ask that."

"S'fine, Cas." Dean smiled, "It says, 'Who are you? Why have you taken shelter in my head? Why can't I draw you? Why do I want to? Who are you, really?' It's in Greek."

The boys stared, gaping. "That's beautiful," Cas breathed.

Dean shrugged & closed the book, raising an eyebrow & nodding up in front of them, "Boyfriend's back," as Adam approached, Noah right behind.

Cas turned and Kevin's hand on his shoulder was shrugged off. Adam seemed livid and Cas stood, "Adam?"

"He's got somethin' t' say, Cas," Adam pushed Noah in front of him.

"I'm not apologizing to him, Adam. He's fucking fa-" Adam snarled, socking him, "Dude! Seriously?! You're gronna defend him?! What? He suck you off after pra-"

"You know what?!" Adam growled, throwing him to the ground, despite Cas' cries of protests, "You've gone way too fucking far, Copeland!" He straddled his chest, punches flying, "You do disrespect me. You do not insult anyone based on an assumption. And you do NOT disrespect Castiel fucking Novak!" He stopped, grabbing the male's bloody jaw, "Are we clear?" He growled, tightening his grip, "Are. We. Clear?"

Noah whimpered, crying, "Yes! Adam! Please!"

Adam stood, Noah scampering off, "There. I think we're okay, now. He won't mess with you anymore, C-"

"You idiot!" Cas gaped at Adam.

"Wha-Cas-"

"No! Don't, 'Cas, me! You did NOT need to do that. You beat him bloody!"

"He called you...That word."

"I know. But, you need to realize that violence isn't the answer, Adam. I appreciate you defending me, but...next time, no." He sighed and took Adam's hands, looking at the bruised and bloody knuckles. "Sweetheart," he sighed and Kevin rolled his eyes, grumbling about them getting together. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his bag and led Adam away.

"Kevin," Dean leaned over, "Adam likes Cas, huh?"

"Well, as far as I know, he's not gay, but I have a notion that he'd be willing to experiment," Kevin said, popping a few fries into his mouth.

"Oh. Okay," Dean nodded, "...Do /you/ like, Cas?"

"No. Known him too long...plus, he doesn't date, so it really wouldn't matter if I did."

"Wait. Why doesn't he date?" He asked, tilting his head.

"He wants to focus on his academics," Kevin shrugged, "Plus, we're like total losers and in the tradition of forever, we aren't necessarily first pick of eligible bachelors, ya know?"

"Oh, well, okay...um...has anyone ever asked him out?" Dean rose an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, no," Kevin shook his head, "But, I could be wrong," he laughed, "Though I doubt he wouldn't tell me. He would've ranted about it to me for like hours on end."

"Kinda sounds like him," Dean laughed, "He seems like a little ball of pent up aggression."

"He is," the younger male nodded, chuckling, "But, he handles it well."

"Ah," Dean waited a minute before asking, "Why did he flinch when you kissed his cheek?"

"Personal touch makes him uncomfortable," Kevin frowned.

"But, he let Adam kiss his head," Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"S'different. He's done that since he was little. It's a safety thing, I think."

"Oh," he looked up as Cas came back, "You drop him off?"

"Yeah. Claimed he went too rough on his punching bag while boxing," Cas nodded.

"I doubt Noah will go against him," Kevin nodded.

"Exactly," Cas sat back down, "He's such an idiot for hitting him."

"Oh, you know you loved him defending your honour, Cas. Your very own, personal knight in shining armour."

"Shut up, Kev. He's not my knight in shining armour," Cas grumbled, flicking crumbs at him as he sat down.

"He is too! You totally love that he absolutely adores you and protects you!" He snorts. "You're gonna get married and live in a castle and ride off into the sunset, everyday on his noble steed!"

"Ugh, Kevin! Shut up!" Cas frowned at him.

"It's just a joke, Cas. Lighten up!" Kevin chuckled.

"Whatever, Kevin," Cas rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Dean chuckled. "He's just kidding, Cas." He defended.

"I don't care...you don't even know me, so why do you care? And, don't call me Cas! You don't know me like that!" Cas blew up, grabbing his bag and storming off.

"...Oops..." Kevin frowned. "He's not happy."

"He'll get over it...right?" Dean bit his lip.

"I hope so," Kevin sighed softly.


	3. Apologies and Clean Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one night! Sorry about the length of this one, though.

Cas closed his lockers as he walked to the bleachers. He knew he'd overreacted, but he was gonna milk it, because then Kevin's mum would feel bad and let he and Kevin have a sweets nights and stay up, watching bad TV and eating junk food.

He moved up to the bleachers, furrowing his brows as he saw something sitting there. He walked closer and saw it was his shirt with the pen that had fallen under the bleachers the day before and a note on top. He put his bag down and picked up the note, reading the sloppy scrawl on it, 'Castiel, I got the coffee out of your shirt and found the pen I made you drop yesterday. I'm sorry about earlier, man. Really. I hope you aren't too mad. -D.W.' ...Dean.

He smelled the smoke from beside him and looked up to find Dean watching, blowing out a stream of smoke before laughing, "Did you know these'll kill you?" Cas refused to laugh or even smile, "Oh, come on, Cas." He paused, "Er, sorry, Castiel." Dean sighed as he raised the cigarette to his lips.

Cas stepped forward and snatched it, throwing it down and stomping it out, "I want you to quit this shit."

"This means I'm forgiven?" Dean smiles.

"Whoever said I was forgiving you ever?" Cas raises an eyebrow, smirking at him.

"Wha-Cas!" Dean gaped at him.

"No, no." Cas snorted as he sat down, "Not happening."

"Cas!" Dean whined then smirked, "You're not mad! You're letting me call you Cas!"

Cas laughed, "Good job, Ace." He looked over as Dean sat next to him, "Sorry about reacting like I did, Dean." He frowned.

"It's fine, man. I promise," He shrugged.

"Really?" Cas smiled.

"No." Dean shook his head before laughing as Cas shoved him as he smirked.

"You're such a jerk," Cas smiled, opening up his bag.

"Born n' raised," Dean chuckled and leaned back to rest his back on the bench behind him. He watched as Cas turned to do his work. He hummed to himself, looking down at the field. He started to sing softly, a sad little song he loved. He stopped as he saw Cas looking over at him, "Oh...Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," Cas smiled, "You have a pretty nice voice, Dean." He shrugged as he turned back to his French homework.

"Oh, well, thanks, Cas," Dean nodded, watching hi, The way his hand flowed across the page, his lips moving as he mumbled the words to himself. He grabbed his sketchbook and pencil out of his bag, drawing the boy in front of him...or at least trying to. He just couldn't seem to get it right. The sharpness of his jaw, line of his nose, swell of his lips...He just couldn't do the boy justice. "Dammit."

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas turned to look up at him. He peeked at his sketchbook.

"Oh, uh, drawing just isn't going how I want it to," Dean sighed, shoving his sketchbook and pencil back into his bag.

Cas nodded, "Oh, okay." He smiled at him, "Thanks by the way...for my shirt and everything else."

"Don't even worry about it, Cas," Dean shrugs, "It was not that big a deal."

"Well, to me it was," Cas nodded with a smile.

"Well, you're welcome then," Dean smiled.

Cas let his hand linger over his homework. He couldn't concentrate again. Dammit. What was up with him? He needed to pull it together. He jumped as Dean spoke again, "Sorry. Am I distracting you?"

"No, no. It's okay. I've been losing focus a lot, lately, actually," Cas frowned. "And I can't even figure out why. Which is super odd, because I'm never distracted and I can always figure stuff out."

"So, it's just really confusing for you," Dean nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm usually so on it," Cas sighed. "I just really hope it's not gonna be permanent."

"I'm sure it won't be, Cas," Dean smiled.

"I really hope so," Cas nodded.


End file.
